The Polyjuice Effect
by distantorigin
Summary: (COMPLETED) Hermione drinks the Polyjuice Potion and turns into Pansy Parkinson. How does Draco treat her?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, nor am I making any money from writing this. Although, whenever I receive good reviews, I always feel as though I've gotten a million galleons. :D

* * *

**THE POLYJUICE EFFECT**

Hermione felt sick as soon as the Polyjuice Potion went down her throat. She was sure her face was now green, but reminded herself that this was all for research. But although that thought made her feel a bit better, she still closed her eyes from the pain of being transformed into somebody else. When she opened them again, she immediately looked in the mirror and found herself looking at none other than Pansy Parkinson. She frowned, thinking of how she would soon be treated like somebody stupid as that's what Pansy was, but again reminded herself that if she didn't try the potion herself, there was no way her research about prolonging the effects of potions—for her term paper, now that they were in their 7th year (she really wanted to impress Snape by choosing a research topic related to his class and show him that despite his being difficult, she was still an excellent student), would be accurate. Briefly noting that she still had to act fast because the sleeping potion she put into Pansy's drink earlier at supper didn't last as long as the Polyjuice Potion did, she stepped out of the girl's lavatory in Pansy's Slytherin robes and forced herself to wear the wicked grin Pansy usually did.

Truthfully, she would've chosen any other subject to change into given the chance, but she decided to be safe. And since she didn't know anyone easier to trick than Pansy, she figured what the heck—it was all for research anyway.

_Still_, she thought, smiling uneasily as she saw Malfoy approaching her. For the first time, she wished there were other girls at Hogwarts thicker than Malfoy's girlfriend. "Hello Draco!" she said, trying as hard as she could to sound happy, as she figured Pansy probably was whenever he was around, although she couldn't think of a reason _why_. Malfoy was most definitely a git in her book.

Malfoy didn't seem to notice her insincerity when he smiled back at her and took her hand. "Miss me so soon?" he asked, and Hermione blushed, feeling a shock of electricity travel up her arm as soon as she and Malfoy touched. She had no idea his hand could be so warm. "Of course," she said, fighting to keep her face straight. She should've known Pansy and Malfoy often held hands. All the other couples did, and they're not the kind to be left behind.

"Well come on, let's go back to the Common Room. What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer as he pulled on her hand and dragged her to the Slytherin Dungeons.

----

"Hi Draco, hi Pansy," a girl Hermione didn't recognize said as soon as she and Draco emerged from the dark hallway into the Slytherin Common Room. She smiled politely and then heard another girl greet the two of them.

"Hey Draco, Pansy," a tall, curly-haired guy greeted when he passed by the two of them. "Draco, Pansy," another girl acknowledged as they passed by.

Hermione just kept smiling, although she was thoroughly surprised at the Slytherin's perception of her. One might even say that she was impressed. Apparently, in Slytherin, _they_ were quite the popular couple. She even noticed Crabbe and Goyle shooing away the people sitting on the leather couches to give way to her and Malfoy. Not that they had to of course, the other kids were already going as soon as they saw them come in, giving only a brief smile before hurrying out of sight. "Wow," she couldn't help but say. "I didn't know you were so famous," she said and immediately regretted it when she saw the curious look on Malfoy's face.

"Did you knock your head on something?" he asked as they sat on the now empty leather couch.

Hermione looked at him curiously as well. His voice sounded as if he was really concerned. But that was impossible. Her was _Malfoy_ after all. She shook her head as a response to his question.

"Good," he said, squeezing her hand. "I just thought maybe you did because a moment ago, you almost seemed as if you didn't like all the attention."

Hermione giggled, in the way she had heard Lavender do once before—she said that Seamus always liked it when she laughed that way. "Of course I do, Draco," she said, now smiling brightly, a bit more into character than before, although still feeling awkward, calling Malfoy by his first name.

Draco smiled, but then scowled shortly afterwards. "Of course it's nothing like _Potter's_ popularity," he said bitterly. "He's even got _professors _liking him."

Hermione winced. She knew all about how Malfoy hated Harry, but somehow, at this close a distance to him, it was different. It was almost as if she could feel his contempt. Resisting the urge to point out how great Harry was and how he deserved everyone liking him, she tried to think of something that Malfoy would want to hear. She couldn't blow her cover now that she'd gone this far. She's exerted too much effort already. "At least everyone who likes you are _Purebloods_," she finally said.

Draco beamed at her with pride, and then slipped his arm out of hers and around her waist. "Right. Because Mudbloods' opinions don't matter," he said, pulling her closer.

Hermione felt her whole body stiffen. She'd never been that close to Malfoy before, and despite his spicy cologne that smelled very good indeed, she was still quite disgusted with him. She turned her head and noticed that, save for Crabbe and Goyle who appeared to be guarding the stairs to the girls and boys dormitories, there was no one in the Common Room but them. "Where's everybody gone?" she asked, hoping it didn't sound too suspicious.

Draco leaned closer towards her. "Why? Don't you want to be alone with me?" he asked, almost whispering.

"Well…" Hermione said uneasily. "Crabbe and Goyle…"

Draco waved his other hand dismissively. "They're okay. They're not even looking," he said. "They're just watching out for Snape or nosy prefects. You know that," he told her, and then leaned closer still.

Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek. And then she pulled away. Biting her lip, she glanced up at him nervously, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw how softer his gray eyes seemed. "I was…" she began. "I was actually hoping that we could, uh, talk," she said.

Malfoy was taken aback. "You'd rather talk?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well I…" she began to think. "I, uh…" she glanced at the fireplace, and then back up at him. "I like hearing your voice," she suddenly said, surprising even herself.

Draco chuckled. "And why wouldn't you?" he said, shifting his arm from her waist to the back of the couch behind her. He grinned at her lazily. "Very well," he said. "What do you want to talk about?"

It was the first genuine smile that appeared on Hermione's face since she took the potion. Finally, she would be able to do what she considered was the bonus part of her research. "Well, I was just wondering," she started. "Why is it that you hate Harry so much? It's not like he's ever done anything to you."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. "You on a first name basis with Potter, Pansy?" he asked, giving her his famous smirk.

Hermione turned red. "Oh no," she said, bowing her head to hide her face. "No, I—well, I can't believe I said that, I'm sorry, I…" her voice trailed off. How could she have been so stupid? She was done for sure.

But Malfoy just laughed. "Relax Pansy," he said and Hermione felt him suddenly playing with her hair with the hand he'd draped over the couch earlier. "You look like you're afraid of me," he said, his hand traveling down to the back of her neck.

Hermione felt a shiver up her spine. No one had ever touched her there before, and she'd almost forgotten that Pansy's hair was a lot shorter than hers. It felt weird, as if his fingers carried a thousand volts.

Malfoy saw her face flush and mistaking it again as fear, he slid his hand down to hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You shouldn't be afraid of me," he told her. "I know I'm a powerful wizard, but you must understand, I would never hurt those who are loyal to me, especially _you_," he said and then played with her hair again. "But to answer your question, you're right. Potter's never done anything to me. It's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" he smirked again. "His mere presence is offensive."

"But why is that?" Hermione asked. "Surely there must be a reason," she insisted.

Draco chuckled, and then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You know you're acting very strange, Pansy," he said, looking at her closely. "You're beginning to sound like Granger."

Hermione gasped and felt her face turn beet red. He was going to catch her now for sure, she thought, panicking and trying to recall where the nearest exit was. She knew she had another hour before the potion wore off but she could never really be sure.

Draco just smiled. "What?" he said. "Jealous of her again?"

She turned her head sharply to look at him. _Jealous?_ She thought. _And, _again_?!_

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he said, moving his hand up and down her arm and Hermione felt a tingling sensation as he did. "You're the only witch I like," he said, smiling lazily and leaning in closer, touching his lips to hers.

It was too fast, even for Hermione's quick reflexes that when she pulled away a mere two seconds later, she could still feel the warmth of Malfoy's lips. She decided to speak before he tried to do anything else. "Why would you even bring her up?" she asked, almost angrily.

Malfoy was as calm as ever when he replied. "You were the one who brought Potter up," he pointed out. "And you can't very well talk about Potter without eventually talking about his sideki—" he paused. "Wait a minute," he said, looking up at her as if realizing something. "Is that what this is about?" he asked. "Are you still mad because I was looking at Granger earlier at the Great Hall?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Malfoy was looking at _her_?

"It is!" Malfoy said, misreading her reaction again. He laughed. "Is that why you called him _Harry_? To make me jealous, too?" he said, laughing even harder. "Pansy," he said in between chuckles. "I don't think anything else of Granger except that she's a filthy little _Mudblood_ using her wits for the wrong purpose."

Hermione looked at him, even more curious than before. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know," Draco shrugged. "There's no denying how intelligent she is, but she insists on using her knowledge to help Potter and Weasley, as if they've ever done anything to deserve it. Oh, except for the time that they saved her from the troll in the girl's bathroom in first year. But don't you think it's stupid how she's forgotten that it was Weasley's fault that she was sulking there in the first place?"

The expression on Hermione's face was indescribable. For once, she thought Malfoy was correct. Harry and Ron never _did_ do anything to deserve her help. Of course, she would never ask them to and it was because of the mere fact that they were friends, that's why she always helped them. But what Malfoy had said, evil though it might be, was so insightful, it was as if, well, it was as if he _knew_ her.

"But I assure you," Draco said, noticing her now worried face. "Whatever feelings I told you I might've had for Granger, they're all gone now."

_Feelings?_ Hermione gulped. Malfoy had _feelings_ for her? She was tempted to ask, but didn't. Malfoy had clearly said he'd told 'her' about it before and that it didn't matter. Asking about it was too risky. And besides, subtly moving away from him was now getting to be difficult as he had his arms on either side of her. She hadn't even noticed him put them there. "But how come those feelings are gone?" she had to keep talking.

"Simple," Malfoy said, leaning closer. "She's a Mudblood. You're not."

She nearly jumped away from him. Did he really just say what he did? She raised her eyebrows at him. She knew he was most definitely shallow, but surely, even _Pansy _wasn't about to take that crap. _Was she?_ she thought, suddenly feeling sorry for Pansy. "Is that really all you like about me?" she asked. "That I'm a Pureblood?"

"Pansy," Draco sighed, leaning back on the couch. "When did you ever get so smart? You never asked questions before."

Hermione frowned, and then struggled free from his arms. "Well, I am now, and I'm not getting the answers I want," she said, stood up, and started to walk towards the Common Room Exit. Partly, it was because she knew the real Pansy was about to wake any moment and that her Polyjuice Potion was about to wear off, too. But mostly, it was because she couldn't stand another minute with Malfoy.

Shaking her head at herself for even thinking that Malfoy could at all be insightful about something, and actually understand _her_, she quickened her pace, acutely aware that her hair was growing a bit longer with every step she took. She broke into a run as she reached the dark hallway, right before the moving wall she and Malfoy went through earlier, thankful that she'd left Malfoy when she did, or he'd have caught her for sure. She was just about to push open the stone wall she suddenly felt someone's hand grip her arm. She winced, waiting for the grip to tighten, and for Malfoy to say something really foul about her tricking him. But it didn't come. Instead, another hand went around her other arm, and gently pushed her against the wall so she couldn't get away.

"You didn't really think I'd let you leave me like that, did you?" a voice, which unmistakably belonged to Malfoy, said.

Hermione was at first puzzled as to why he hadn't noticed yet that it was her when she was sure she'd completely changed back into herself. And then she realized that there weren't any torches or candlesticks in the hallway they were in, and had he not spoken, even _she_ wouldn't know that he was Malfoy. She breathed a sigh of relief. Good. As long as she didn't speak, and no one opened the wall, which would surely let light in once it was, she was safe. _Well, at least as safe as being literally in Draco Malfoy's clutches could get_, she thought, feeling him lean closer to her and transfer his hands to the small of her back. He pressed her closer to him, and Hermione held her breath.

"If you must know," Draco started to speak, and Hermione could feel him breathing. "The real reason why I like you, more than any other witch," he continued, his voice softer. He leaned in. "It's because you kiss so well," he whispered, and then put his lips to hers.

Hermione's mind was telling her to pull away and leave. Nothing was worth kissing Malfoy. Not even research. But then… Another part of her wouldn't allow herself to budge, and conveniently reminded her that she wasn't likely to get caught anyway, and that no one would have to know. She hadn't even decided yet which part of hers she was going to follow when Malfoy suddenly deepened the kiss, and then Hermione could think of nothing else but the incredible warm feeling that had burst inside her. She instinctively moved closer towards him, and felt herself kiss Malfoy back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, all her efforts were soon solely dedicated to the kiss that she wished wouldn't stop.

----

When they finally broke apart, Hermione opened her eyes, relieved to find out they were still covered in darkness. She breathed heavily as reality started to kick back in.

"That was the best kiss you've given me yet," Draco said, breathing heavily as well. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Hermione swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. Not that she could say anything, but even if she could, well, she couldn't think straight. She'd just been kissed senseless by Draco Malfoy! What exactly did one say to that?

"So," Draco said, holding her hand again but this time letting his fingers intertwine with hers. "Ready to go back to the Common Room?" he asked. "It's still empty. We can continue what we've started," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the nose, and then on the mouth.

Hermione squeezed his hand. She must really have gone mad, to be considering going back with him. If for even a second he knew who she really was, well, she didn't want to think of the possibilities. But still, she couldn't let his hand go, or move her feet toward the exit. She felt dazed, and confused, and all tingly… And she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to be that close to him. Connected to him… She felt him kiss her again and made no effort to keep him from doing so. She even reciprocated what he was doing to her lower lip, and then she felt him laugh.

"Since when were you such a quickstudy?" he said, kissing her again.

"I—" she paused, and then leaned to rest her head on his chest. She felt it rise and fall, and beneath her ear, she could almost hear his heartbeat. _So he actually has a heart_, she thought, chuckling to herself as she closed her eyes. She had to hand it to Pansy. Conceited and arrogant as Malfoy was, there was no denying it—he knew how to kiss a girl. And, when she thought about it, aside from the whole Pureblood-Mudblood thing, and his hating Harry, wait—her eyes suddenly opened. What was she thinking?! Had she completely gone mad? Did she really just kiss the biggest jerk in the world and actually enjoy it?

He kissed her forehead, breaking her thoughts. "Well?" he asked, lowering his head and kissing her temple.

Hermione closed her eyes again and let him trace her face with his lips. _Well, he really is a good kisser_, she thought, turning her head up and for the first time initiating the kiss herself. _But that's _all_ he is_, she thought with a finality as she gave him one last peck on the cheek. "Go ahead, I'll follow you," she whispered, almost inaudibly in his ear so he wouldn't recognize her voice at all. She gave his hands one last squeeze and then let go.

When Malfoy's footsteps seemed far enough, she pushed the cold stone wall, and quickly slipped out.

----

She almost bumped into Pansy on her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What are you doing in Slytherin robes, Mudblood?" Pansy said, gawking at her.

"Well," Hermione started, letting the insult slide. "What are _you_ doing in Gryffindor robes?"

Pansy looked down at herself and apparently, noticed only then that her uniform had changed. "Well," she said, looking at Hermione. "Let's just exchange and not tell anyone," she said, already removing her red and gold scarf.

"Okay," Hermione said and led her into the nearest loo. She chuckled, for once grateful that Pansy was so stupid. She didn't suspect a thing.

If she remembered right (and she always did), Malfoy had said that the only thing he really liked about Pansy was that she was a good kisser. She looked at Pansy, now looking at herself in the mirror and brushing her hair. No doubt she didn't care either that Malfoy was a jerk, just that he was a good kisser too. They definitely deserved each other.

Hermione shook her head in silent laughter, thinking that maybe she should do her research instead on Unorthodox Uses of Potions, such as finding out how Slytherins could stand each other when they all seemed useless, evil and stupid.

Feeling so much more comfortable in her own clothes, and proud of herself for successfully prolonging the effect of the Polyjuice Potion, even for only another hour, she headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, shivering, as she remembered what it felt like to have Malfoy's lips on hers. Although, whether it was a good shiver or a bad one, she still had yet to decide.

**END**

6/21/2004 06:55

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there goes my very first Harry Potter fanfic (which, oddly enough is a D/Hr – I really didn't expect that). Anyway, I know it's short, but I kinda have a problem about writing long stories, see, too easily, I forget the plot and become too lazy by the middle of writing it so these short fics are really almost all that I can accomplish. But I hope you like this anyway and please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks very much!


End file.
